Zuko's Fruition Sequel to Zuko's Obsession
by YaoiSmutMaster
Summary: This takes place in the last episode of the last season. I am not to pleased at how this ended, I hate endings like this, but I will make a story with a proper ending in the future. Forgive me. Lord Ozai/Prince Zuko


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I write the characters according to my own views about them. In addition, I write them how I think they will react in the situations I place them in. So please refrain from leaving reviews stating they are OOC, since each person interprets such things differently.

**Zuko's Fruition **

His beauty is so magnificent, I shake myself out of the daze I have fallen into, but it's so hard. My father is the most gorgeous man I have ever had the benefit of gazing upon. I decide to quickly take in the room instead, anything to keep me focused on "my" task, a self-appointed one, made out of pure guilt.

The room is quite plain, candelabras hanging around the stone block walls. It is a vast room, it just shows the distance between me and father starkly. Turning my head quickly to the other side was not a good idea.

All it takes is to glance into those flaming brown eyes and once again, I am caught. It's much worse now though, he is allowing his power to flow freely from him wrapping around me igniting my arousal for him more. I bite back whimper upon whimper as I see his tall frame rise from the large stone throne and begin to walk down bright red carpet.

His arrogance shoes itself as a cold smirk in my direction, but it does not freeze me, it just makes me desire him more. Scathingly cursing myself, I pull myself viciously from his mental grasp, his form slowly getting within close range of me.

I steady my swords and tighten my fight stance, my heart weeps at this. The last thing I want is to fight my father. I could not do so before and if I do it now, we both will perish together. My eyes go half-mast at these thoughts, I would be grateful to die in my father's arms.

"What are you trying to do now boy?"

A groan does its best to escape me; his voice is so silky. What causes tears to come to me is how dismissive and cold he speaks to me. Why can't I get a little warmth from you father? Your son needs it so badly; love me Papa, please!

I refuse to cry, though tears threaten to expose me, looking into his face almost disintegrates my little composure. Why does he look at me like I am nothing?

"You are wrong for what you are doing Father. This whole war should have been stopped a long time ago. There is a better way, cruelty and conquering is not that way."

What about us Papa? Why can't it just be you and me? I only love and want to be around you. The word, this kingdom, and the Avatar can all go to hell for all I care!

Now you are doing the one thing that actually makes me want to run you through! I hate it when you cover your indifference of me with mocking anger.

"So, you think you know better than me boy?"

You amaze me sometimes Father, with your lack of control over your features. That smug smile, which usually causes my cock to jump, is doing nothing more than pissing me off! Taking me seriously is one thing that seems to elude you. That will change today Father. You will take me seriously, because today… I will tell my truth.

Just thinking of telling that causes shudders of fear to run up and down my body. I have to do this! I can't live a lie any longer and I want you, one way or another. If the only way for me to be in your arms just once, is to kill you, then so be it. I will take my own life as well; there is no point of me living without you.

"I know the truth about are family Father. I now who mother's father was and what that makes me?"

Frankly, I hate that I know, just something else to tear me apart inside. Something else to take me away from my true goal; being with my father. Why can't we just run away Papa? Find another place to be together, but that's the problem, you don't want me. That's ok, because you will either pretend or I will take your life!

He walks even closer into my personal space; I can actually breathe his scent now, the aroma making me dizzy with longing. Oh how I want to be engulfed by that intoxicating smell!

"You know you can't beat me," he opens his arms wide, taunting me. "You are welcome to try boy."

Boy, not Zuko or son, but boy, is that all I am? I am trying to keep my facial features under control, but the pain of his lack of care for me, feels like I am being slashed into a million pieces. Will my truth even matter to him? I stop myself from running my hand through my pestering brown hair. It's so unruly like my desire for father, I love it but feel despair when it does not obey me.

"You know Father, being cruel to someone that only wants to love you is very rude!"

I am tired of this! Damn him! He will acknowledge me or at least hear me, hear my heart.

He looks at me with a look I have not ever witnessed before on him. Taking a step back, he immediately turns around, refusing to look at me.

"Love is not something that should have conditions Zuko, but it does," I don't like where this going, but I am thrilled my words have invoked such a unique response. "Your love for me is one of the reasons I made you leave, hoping it would pass."

I am on the floor, not even caring how I got there. He knew! The evil, sadistic, cruel bastard knew and allowed me to suffer from not knowing if he even felt anything!

"Maybe if you would have been honest enough to tell me you felt nothing for me, I would have ended this craving for you long ago."

I stare at him, my rage, and feelings of betrayal evident in my eyes. I know he cares little for me, but to be so cruel..

"Who said I didn't," he has moved to my side and is wiping my cheeks with his hands. I did not even know I was crying. "My love for you was driving me insane! I hated and was jealous of all the time you spent with your mother."

I am speechless; I did not expect him to feel anything at all for me. Now to know he had it just as bad cause rivers of love and uncertainty to glide and crash through me. I take his hands in mine and try to resist the desire to kiss them reverently.

"If I had known Papa," I notice he shivers at the last word I speak. "I would have given all of me to you gladly."

Reaching with his face he glides his lips across mine, the fire ignites within me. I must be his now!

"Take me Papa, just once show me you love me," tears stream faster down my face. "I need it so badly; I need to feel your love."

He looks at me in the eye, with an expression that frightens me. "It will only be once Zuko, it will never happen again in this lifetime." Those words strike daggers in my heart, but I am willing to have a momentous memory than these pitiful longings.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. "Love ne now papa, we will worry about the rest later," I say heatedly against his lips.

He takes my lips passionately, forcing his tongue into my mouth he strikes his across all my sensitive areas. I never realized just how erotic a mouth was until this very moment. I moan softly as I feel my body responding to his dominance over me.

He takes his mouth away from mine, grabs my hair, and forces my head to the left. My neck thoroughly exposed to his heated eyes, he attacks it without mercy, I cry out in painful pleasure as my once unblemished neck becomes covered with passionate bites.

"I want you so badly Zuko, you are finally going to be mine," he shoves me fully on to the floor. Hovering above me in al his glory he asks me have I allowed myself to be touched.

"Only kisses from some girls Papa," I thrust myself upwards wanting to feel his hard body. "But you were the only one I was kissing in my mind."

He smiles cockily at me and my cock jumps and jerks. The power he holds over my body scares me yet makes me so aroused at the same time. He begins to take off my shirt and I stop him.

"Papa we don't have to be unclothed, " I say shyly. "I just want to feel you."

He chuckles and takes my shirt off anyway tossing it on to the floor. "The only one who will be unclothed my son is you," he licks my dark nipple roughly. "Your body has always pleased me and I have dreamed of it often."

I moan loudly at his words, to me, this makes our encounter even more arousing. Plus, knowing he loves my body causes an almost painful tightening of my groin.

"Stand up and take your pants off," he stops me midway. "Take them off slowly, tease me Zuko."

No sexual enticing words have ever been spoken. My father is truly a god, he has always been one to me, and now it is cemented. I grab the top of my pants again and spread my legs. Pulling them down slowly, I lightly gyrate my small hips. I lick my tongue out at him as I pull them down as far as can with my legs spread. I slide one leg back into play and slowly lift it up. The pants leg slithering down as my leg makes its way to freedom.

"Oh Zuko," my father says lustfully, as he gazes at my leg, now standing straight up in the air. "I am pleased you have kept your flexibility training in mind."

I toss the other pants leg off the other leg and fall to my knees before him. "Are you still pleased father?" I touch my cock and whimper, it is so hard, I want father to make me cum so bad.

"Come to me my son," he parts his robes giving me a view of heaven. His muscled bronze legs are slightly apart, flexing from the beautiful need between his legs.

I crawl on hands and knees up to him. Grabbing the long well shaped dick, I rub my lips softly across the swollen purple head. His mewl and light thrust of his hips encourages me to engorge myself on the half covered acorn shaped tip. As soon as the treat is in my mouth, I actually feel it flair. My father's hands grab my head and his moans become louder.

"Please your Papa, Zuko show me what a good boy you are." He thrusts his hips trying to get more into my wet orifice. I back away; he looks so hurt I feel a little guilty.

"I want to taste the other part that helped make me too," I purr at him seductively.

Taking my head downward, I push my nose into his ball sac and breathe deeply. The clean musky smell of his enormous balls has clear fluid dribbling faster down my own cock.

"Just open your lips son, let me fill that beautiful mouth."

God! If he keeps talking like that, I am going to cum on that sexy baritone alone! Leaning back a little I open my mouth as wide as I can, he comes to stand directly above me and takes my head, guiding it to his balls.

"Suck gently now, they are big but delicate, treat them like porcelain my son."

He eases them slowly into my mouth, I did not think my mouth could expand this far! I feel like a squirrel, my cheeks bulging to their limits but I have never felt so aroused. They feel firm but loose, my tongue plays between the two hefty testes.

"Yes, like that use your tongue, wet them good Zuko." His grip on my head tightens when I try to roll them around in my mouth. He slowly pulls them out, my salvia dripping like honey off them.

He grabs his cock and rubs it on my now ruby lips. "Lie down and show me just how flexible you can be my son."

I turn away from him and spread my legs until I am in a full split. Looking over my shoulder, I look lustfully at him as I lower my torso and chest to the floor. No sooner has my cheek feel the coldness of stones beneath I feel his lovely cock.

"Oh Zuko, you will please me well," he spreads my cheeks and places his dick exactly on my puckering hole.

I try to thrust my ass upward wanting to feel that hardness push into me, but he holds my ass firmly pinned to the ground. When I am about to protest his teasing, I feel the slick rod move back and forth, making my hole even more sensitive. His balls gently tapping my own, I feel my own salvia starting to cover them.

"Papa please," I am begging him to enter me, to make me alive. "Touch me deeply, as deep as you can." I want to feel him forever within me.

His face is suddenly near mine, and his wonderfully black hair cascades warmly down my shoulders. I feel his legs on either side of my ass, his cockhead cold from some oil, sitting atop my entrance.

"I will go slowly," is all he says to me, before slowly pushing the tip of his dick in me.

It's a little painful but nothing unbearable. I relax more, wanting him to be fully inside of me, to the base of his glory, I feel more of him coming in and the pain is subsiding, but my frustration is mounting.

"Father deeper please," I wiggle my ass but receive a stinging slap to my buttocks. It does nothing but heighten my arousal.

"Patience, I am almost there," he can barely get the words out. I have not ever heard my father so hoarse and breathless.

"Ah your mine now," he grabs my wrists and places them above me, flat on the floor.

I feel his weight relax upon me, his balls settling on top of mine. He, totally submerged in his aura, his scent, his power, finally engulfs me.

"Do not show any pride, let me hear all your pleasure," he breathes heavily in my ear. "I will make you cry out my beautiful boy."

Tears shoot from my eyes as soon as those words spoken. He does find me attractive not just my body. That means he did mark me that day as his own. My hearts slaps around in my chest, gleeful at this revelation. That is short lived though, because a pleasure I never knew existed begins to streak through my body. My father is grinding his cock into me, pulverizing the spot within me.

"Yes Pap!" I do as I am told and don't hold back my cries. I don't think I could even if I wanted to.

"Tell me you want it however I will give it to you." He begins to thrust only using his pelvis, slamming his balls against mine both us crying out in pleasure.

"I'll take whatever you'll give me Papa, just take me!" The thrusts become brutal the pleasure I feel bordering on pain. It makes me love him even more. "Own me Papa, make me cum, please!"

He sits up and spreads my cheeks farther; the change in position makes me howl. The pleasure has just increased and my sense of self is gone. He owns my body, no; he owns everything that is me now.

"Oh my God! Papa!" I am sobbing; the ecstasy he is giving me is unbearable. My cock feels painful yet close to orgasm as it rubs hard against the stone floor.

"I am going to flow so deep within you Zuko," he is treating my ass like a swing, moving back, and forth-gaining stronger and stronger momentum.

"Ahhh Papa!!" My cock explodes beneath me, it is the most painful yet most amazing orgasm I have ever experienced.

His momentum stops and I feel his dick moving sporadically in me on its own accord. Then a wonderfully hot liquid begins to sizzle my bowels.

"Zuko!" He screams my name. I feel another passionate pleasure strike me, at the same time I hear a snap. I no longer feel connected to my body.

"I'm sorry my beautiful son," I see him, actually I am looking right into his face. "I can't be with you in that way, it made me weak and crazed enough lusting after you."

I see him turn my body around, my neck dangling awkwardly. He pulls me into his lap and weeps so heavily, I see his tears rolling down my face. "I told you, it could only be once in this lifetime," he kisses my now cool lips. "I promise I will be yours in the next."

I begin feeling a pull and then light surrounds me, my father's figure becoming hazier and cloudy. I don't feel any anger or malice towards him, if anything, if at all possible, I just love him even more. Even in death, he is still my true obsession.

See you soon Papa.


End file.
